


Hide Me

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don has a problem. It's dressed in red, and it's yelling a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts), [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts).



A green blur shot inside his room and under the bed.

Joe turned from where he stood in front of his closet. He looked at the bed. He looked at the door. He looked at the bed again. "Hakase?"

"I'm not here!" 

"Clearly that's wrong," Joe began, exasperated, but then there was a stomp. And another stomp. And a third stomp. Ah. The particular stompy stomp that Marvelous tended to do when extremely pissed off. The stomp was nearing Joe's room.

He went to the doorway and leaned against it, arms folded, eyebrow up. 

His eyebrow went up further as Marvelous got closer and Joe realised it was more of a stomp- _squelch_ than normal. "Joe," Marvelous growled. "Where. Is. Hakase."

"No idea," Joe said coolly. Marvelous growled some more under his breath, and stomp-squelched onwards.

Joe shut his door quietly, then knelt by his bed. "What is it?" 

Hakase's blond puffball of hair wriggled around a bit until Joe could see his face. There was an additional wriggling going on under his jacket, and Joe wondered for a brief moment if Hakase's species had some additional tricks he didn't know about, but then a familiar little grey and white face popped out and mraaaowed. 

Joe sighed, and helped them out. "Marvelous doesn't like Silver very much," Hakase said morosely.

"So Silver repaid him by peeing in his boots?"

"He's getting better! He only peed in one this time!"


End file.
